Joseph A.J Pero Brethren
Joseph 'Joe' "Joey" "A.J Pero" Brethren is a veteran Scout Corporal in the Boy Scouts or Bunny Scout Troop 201, Like Kappus's friends have autism and he is of an Australian decent but has a deeper voice like Hayden Christensen in real life, prior to the 7,1 in Christurch that struck, Joe left New Zealand for San Francisco, as part of the Rockband, Brethren is the amplifiermen and chief tech specialist working on sound effects to make music loud, in San Francisco, Joe would fall in love with the love of his life Penny Lefcowitz. Biography During his early life Joseph Brethren was born in Canberra the Capital of Australia to the house of Brethren in 1996 on the 21st April, the owners of a company whom owned a Gold Mining organization Company, his father Hank Brethren was a proud owner of the Gold Mines until a sudden collapse struck where apparently the Gold Mine was closed after the mine collapsed killed 29 miners, at least save for three survivors in the mines, it was meant to make the Gold Bars something Mr Brethren would get rich for and have a perfect life, but with the collapse and no more making Gold the Brethrens moved to New Zealand in 2001 and moved to Christchurch New Zealand their he joined The Bunny Scouts Troop 201 group at Burnham Military Camp which was also partly trained in military tactics, Their he met Kappus Dario, Nicholas Weaver, William Daniel, Donald "Jay Jay" 'French' MacDonald as well being the first friends to be introduced to, Brethren was first met after he once attempted to steal from the cafeteria and he tried to sneak food for himself upon being caught by Mrs Graphukeen the Cafeteria's cook, however though as Kappus approached he saved Joe's life and spared him by telling kindly to Mrs Graphukeen to give back her stolen food, Joseph felt thanked by Kappus for saving his life but although he still had much to learn from his part mistakes, later on following two months time they where befriended by Angus Jonathan McGregor and Lovik Bonto Gogenburg and became a group of seven friends, Serving under their Commander and Tutor of the Scout Organization was Mr Greggen Havelock the teacher of Troop 201 and the General of the Scout School, however also he handpicked Kappus Dario to be the new Captain and the servant serving under Mr Havelock, he became involved in many trips including the trip to the Museum of Christchurch, but when a claustrophobic scout a Maori Scout named Kano Wiremu was scared and trapped in a narrow space when Kappus rescued him as well saving his skin, Kano would be thankful for Kappus in saving him from narrow spaces, later in 2008 Kappus's mother later died of Cancer which upset him so badly and he was one of the men to partake as his mothers funeral, after Karen Dario's death Kappus formed a rockband under his mothers wishes, Kappus would be The Lead Vocals Singer, Nic the Chief Electric Guitarist, Will the Second Guitarist, Don the Lead Drummer, Joe was also made the Chief Tech Specialist in the Amplifiers and made the Amplifiermen Chief Tech Specialsit, Angus was made Third Gutarist, while Lovik his assistant Junior Tech Specialist, as Joe would have to direct Lovik a lot but although Lovik has the brains of a scientist, he also went on many adventures, to Mt Range nearly where Kappus fell off a mountain, and Lake Ellesmere on the old Little River Railway line now a rail trail, also to Lyttleton to the port where they went to Quail Island, and the incident when Kojolica was heard over the word and was gradually invoved in that incident which happened in New Zealand, and they're first Rock Band, and later was involved or barely when Kappus escaped from the Grave Robbers but was later mistaken when it was Museum Owners and Kappus to give the Cross back to the rightful owner in the first place, then the 7.1 Earthquake incident on September 4th resulted in it traumatising their parents, having Mr Brethren and Mrs Brethren to move to San Francisco along with Kappus, Nic, Will, Don, Angus, and Lovik being first to arrive, in 2011 they where made new replacements to replace the old ageing Twisted Sisters that Dee Snider was getting too old, During 2011 he also went to the Rockband at Kiss Kiss Clue with Kappus and his new Twisted Sisters, they palyed one of the songs and later it only one song and for Joe he at the bar had milkshakes which however Joe met Bessie, Penny, Matilda, Ben, Happy, Roxxy, and Nisa but only Matilda, Roxxy and Nisa didn't know who he was unaware of that didn't know his name at the time, but also Portia was arrested for stalking Kappus that day, he, Kappus, Nic, Will, Don, Angus, and Lovik where also later hired into the new Honeybee Scouts Troop 828, but Bessie wasnt' pleased to meet them having it was a girls group not for boys, but was mistaken when Mrs Mary Gibbons the mother of Portia Gibbons and owner of the Honeybee Scouts and tutor told her they're new Teacher Aids having to help many of the Honeybees with problems or such which Bessie was forced to agree to, he got to know many of the Honeybees very well, and also he befriended Penny Lefcowitz whom also became his best friend, he also became friends with Bessie, Millie, Nisa, Roxxy, Tigerlily and many more but at times Portia would usually tease Joe because of his looks saying he was more too rockstarish and more geeky way, later during the course of the life as a new Tacher Aid, Joe soon formed an attachment with Penny which suddenly she began to fall in love with him in due course, As of the future is told according oneday to Kappus states that in his future he is married to Penny as of 2025 in one statement, Category:Main Characters Category:Kind Loving Category:Kind Category:Friends of Bessie Category:Friends of Kappus Category:Bunny Scouts Category:Colby James Category:Trooper201